


[Podfic] Ground Zero

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5+ AU Headcanons, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humour, MariBat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: There’s a flower shop right on the edge of Jason’s territory that’s essentially become an urban legend.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] Ground Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ground Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572815) by [Eat0crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat0crow/pseuds/Eat0crow). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:23:10**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14y8kyd_hMr0V3hmTBzvmi-ogRyI1s_i_/view?usp=sharing)**



### Credits

  * **Author:[Eat0crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat0crow/pseuds/Eat0crow)**
  * **Reader:[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)**




End file.
